1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wearable intelligent product, and in particular to an intelligent wristwatch.
2. The Related Arts
With the fast progress of the communication devices and Pad like products, the development and application of wearable intelligent devices are getting wider and wider. Conventional intelligent wrist watches generally have sizes that are less than 2 inches. If the size of a screen is excessively large, then the outside appearance of the entire device would seem very bulky. However, if the surface area of the screen is excessively small, making the functionality of the device severely constrained, various operation functions may be available, severely lowering down the functionality of the intelligent wrist watch.